The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that either reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
High voltage battery assemblies are employed to power the electric machines of electrified vehicles. The battery assemblies include cell stacks constructed of a plurality of battery cells. An array structure binds the battery cells of each cell stack. A separate enclosure assembly houses and seals the battery cells from the exterior environment.